


Forgotten Promises, Forgotten Dreams

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Best Friends, But also some cute moments, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, He's now in the TARDIS for series 4, Isolation, M/M, Redemption, Regret, So much angst, Swearing, The Master Has Issues, The Master gets redeemed, This'll create drama and angst, Thoschei, Whole bag of feels, Whump, With donna, angsty, best enemies, of sorts, the master doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: Fix-it in which the Master survives his wound from Lucy Saxon and is forced to travel with the Doctor.During this time, the Doctor also finds himself a new companion that he can just not turn down.A complex tale of three in one TARDIS.





	1. A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an edited version of chapter 1 which was far too old to be kept in. I have since improved, I'd like to think, and wanted this to reflect that.

The Doctor sighed and outstretched his arms along the TARDIS console which guided their trail with its circular shape.

**"So this is me, getting out."**

These words had been drawn out, dissected in his mind. He knew what they meant and yet felt so ashamed to have caused them that he buried them with trivial questions. These words, they were the words of Martha Jones, the woman who walked the earth.   
What a title, she deserved it too. Saved the planet, fought back and healed the wounded, all the while spreading word of the Doctor.

She told the adults and children alike of what the Doctor had done, what he could do, what he would do if they trusted him with all their hearts. Leaving out certain details, of course.  
That was the trouble with stories, they're a product of the person telling them.

But for what she did, Martha had to have believed those stories, he knew she wanted to. And if she believed, that was enough for Martha Jones.

He wished it were enough.

 

The Doctor rose his body from where he'd been sulking, head hanging. Flicked a switch as he did so.  
He let his hands get back into the rhythm as they pulled subsequent levers and pushed buttons that had been etched into his memory over the years.

And then, the TARDIS crashed.   
More specifically something had crashed into the TARDIS. He had just flicked another switch when the blaring noise of a horn came shooting around the console room.  
Dust flew up, and rubble came close to his eyes as he was flung back.

As he gazed up, eyes widened, he saw what had caused the enormous crack in his TARDIS. Panic-ridden, he spoke a familiar word.

"What?"

Blinking several times, his eyes hadn't fooled him as the primitive ship was very much real, and had very much crashed into his TARDIS.   
His mouth was left gaped.

"What?!"

He turned the boi which lay in front of him. It revealed letters that read 'TITANIC'.

_"What?!"_

\-----

The Master swept the sleep off his eyes and ran an arm down his back, scratching a particularly irritable spot.   
He'd grown accostumed to waking like this in recent times. A soft layer beneath you with an even softer layer wrapped around you, like a caterpillar in its very own chrysalis.  
It had become one of the many things he'd enjoyed about his 'human' life. And as he recoiled into a ball on the bed he felt at home.

Yet it felt off, even in sleep induced state, he knew that Earth rarely had systems that would change the temperature to one suited to his needs in that very moment, or spread the smell of Gallifreyan outdoors which you would never find on a planet such as Earth, all around the room.   
Yes, this was definitely not Earth.

He shot up. All the evidence that grew into that one big fact had smacked him in the face in that moment and he felt red to say the least (which the room quickly took care of).

His hands pulled down on his cheeks as he groaned in worry. His lower half woke up as slow as ever. One part at a time, his feet, his calves then knees, and finally his thighs, all back in motion. Right away he used them all together to get him out of this bloody stupid bed.

Where was he, he pondered. Perhaps he really was back on Gallifrey, home at last.  
He quickly ushered that thought away.

He remembered the Valiant, he remembered the Doctor, he remembered his wife and he remembered being shot in the chest.

His memory cuts out after that fatal wound. Just darkness. Darkness and the drumming. Always the drumming. Without purpose, without hesitation, constant.

The Master takes an exasperated breath.  
Staring down at the metal floor, it takes him a moment but just then he recognises the pattern. Circles and hexagons abound.

He only knew one place with decor that bad and that was a Type 40, Mark 3 TARDIS. Albeit refurbished, but still all too familiar to a Gallifreyan such as himself.

He knew just one man who had kept a TARDIS this old, one man so sentimental that he would let its Gallifreyan fragments stay intact, one man so proud of his history yet far too ashamed to tell the tale. 

The Doctor.

The Master lay hands on the wooden door. Clenching his fist, swinging it back before slamming it against the wood.   
It created a rather loud bang that he'd hoped would travel around the TARDIS. 

"Doctor, you better get in here right now."

His hand hit against the door once again, and again, louder. 

His swung his arm back, readying one more attack on the wood.

"Calm down, calm down. I'm just fixing something. I'll be there in a tick."

The Master bit his lip and his brows burrowed into his glabella. Blood poured from the flesh and ran down his chin.


	2. A Speck Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, the Master, alone in the TARDIS together. All that's left is to talk.

The Doctor's eyes were staring right at him and the Master noticed. It hurt in a way, that even now the Doctor thought of himself as so high and mighty, so shameless, that he could stare without even the slightest hesitation. 

Yet he didn't say a word, now that they were together, now they were alone.  
If the Doctor wasn't going to speak first then the Master definitely was.

"What happened then? I should be dead right now."  
Their eyes connected, the Master's rough voice was weak and frail. His eyes darted to the wall for second, he coughed before laying his heavy eyes back on the Doctor.  
"Well you were always one for miraculous recoveries." The Doctor said, a smirk appearing on his face.  
"Oh don't start this with me, Doctor. You never were the funny one.", The Master replied quickly, clearly aggravated.   
That cough had revealed a much more rugged voice, still no where near as energetic as it was on the Valiant. 

They sat in silence for a minute. Sometimes all you need is that silence. It can show a vulnerability and a strength to each other.

The Master decided to change the subject from the past to the present. He knew the Doctor and he knew why he wouldn't tell him what had happened yet.  
He'll speak in time. For now, he should get on the Doctor's good side.

"So what, I'm just your prisoner? Or do I count as another one of your pets now?"  
Was that too harsh? Probably shouldn't have used the word 'pet', not the best decision on his part but he could live with it.  
At that very moment he saw the Doctor change, not quite sure how or why, but right then there was sudden sadness in his expression, regret maybe? The Doctor's lips perched out, his slim nose crinkling. His eyes finally letting go of the Master's sight.   
This isn't exactly unusual, he does tend to get broody over the Master. But something with telling him this wasn't all about him. For once.

"I thought, maybe, if you'd like it... We could be friends again. We could see those stars, explore the universe together. Just... Just have some fun again?"

The Master chuckled. He let his fingertips approach the Doctor's face, curling under his chin. He felt the stubble, slowly rubbing back and forth over it. _I'm surprised he's able to even grow stubble._ This thought brought a soft smile to his face. For the first time in a very, very long time, the Master wondered if the Doctor might smile **for him** , actually he longed for it. Strange, he hadn't trusted the few smiles the Doctor did give him recently, but right now, in this moment anything that happened felt genuine.   
It was nice.  
He pushed the Doctor's chin up, there was no resistance. He felt like he may have even caught a smile on the Doctor's rising face, only it didn't look like a smile, it just... felt like a smile.

"Doctor, I doubt you'd let me see the rest of your TARDIS, let alone the stars. You know how I can be."

Saying this just widened the Master's grin. 

Their eyes locked completely once more. Without hesitation, the Doctor replied.  
"I'll help you. It will take time, but I'll help you."   
Such a soft voice was the Doctor's, it could make anything sound possible. He could say that all the stars were made for you and you would believe him.  
Then he could say all of them will burn, and they would follow his orders to the last speck of dust had faded.

It's what the Doctor didn't say in that moment that worried the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compliments/Criticism is appreciated :3


	3. Noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donna noble is introduced. 
> 
> set at the end of partners in crime - end of fires of pompeii

"Just.. Donna, listen to me for a second, some things have changed." 

His eyes wanted to stare at the floor but he wouldn't let them. He instead used them to witness Donna's eyes redden when she heard a sigh overwelm his voice. He really hadn't prepared for this talk, he hadn't had much time if he was honest.

"You don't want me?"   
She had proposed this as a question but it was so quick and spoken with the knowing that she was right and hope of the opposite. The Doctor took a step forward, allowed himself to close his eyes and think for only a millisecond.

"No, actually no. That's not what I'm saying at all." Get to the point, Doctor. "I just... want a mate."

He tried his hardest to explain what he meant, what he needed. But he had an urge to keep some details hidden. To protect her. _To protect his friend._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Doctor let her talk and talk until her lips were worn and she would ask what was up, he would of course respond as cheerfully as he could manage. She didn't need to know yet.  
The TARDIS exuded warmth through the metal floorboards and the Doctor wondered whether it knew exactly what that cheerful reply meant or if it was just the heating working as it normally did.

Donna had only known him, what, two days now; but it felt like they had known each other for a couple centuries. Which of course was impossible. But the way she looked into and past his eyes, the way she spoke soft questions of what was wrong, the way she nearly yelled "Oi, spaceman, wakey wakey.", it made his skin tighten and then fall loose, his hearts in open view.

He blinked rapidly, "Sorry, was somewhere else.", he said with more of grin than he should have. "Where were we?"

Donna sighs with a smile and for a second he thinks he hears the TARDIS join in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pompeii, beautiful city, not the best history." She chuckles, but it falls into another sigh.

He sits, and he stares and stares at the console until he thinks he can see a hole in one of the metal strips.  
Donna was standing and now she's beside him, seated in the least comfortable sofa imaginable, she is also staring. She's seated and staring at the console.

"You know, you did the right thing." Her voice is quite deep and somber; it tears through his ribcage. "You saved them."

"I know." 

They sit there and though that was not an answer to the question Donna had silently placed beside him, she didn't look for that answer in the end, instead she just sat beside her friend and stared, never spoke another word, he could barely hear her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its back! hope you like it! <3


	4. Change, A Moment Too Soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books and secrets

The TARDIS groaned once more and Donna was starting to worry. 

"It shouldn't do that, should it?" 

The Doctor glanced up from his rather bleak looking book, torn covers revealing the cardboard and glue keeping it together. He took one look at the console, which was covered in hats of every variety, why would one even need a hat made from gold, he found himself questioning. His glance, or stare, whatever you'd prefer to call it, was rather unnecessary when he had been feeling the TARDIS' stress for a few hours now.

"Oh she's fine, nothing she can't handle.", he said with a grin that put Donna visibly at ease.

He peered back down at his book and focused on the writing. It was hand-written on charred paper that wasn't of recent damage, the letters were done in only the finest ink with presumably only the finest quill. And though it was more accostumed to the likings of a child's scribbles, there was still a flicker of genius hiding in it.

His eyes shut as he closed it. He placed the book in a chained box he'd only recently received it from, locked the box and as he made his way to the console he slid it inside a compartment underneath the main control panel.

Donna watched him as he did this. 

"So... what's in the book then? 'Cause you know, no matter how hard you try to stop me peeking at it, it's really quite obvious it's important to you.",  
Donna said, giddy as ever, yet somehow more now, like they were two teenage girls and Donna wanted to know who the Doctor's number one crush in the whole school was. 

Her smiles slowly faded though, she had looked at the Doctor and whatever she had seen on his face, it looked like it made her heart break.   
Her smiles were still there though, can't break her for long, that Donna. However, they were only there as a shield, hiding her true expression behind a layer of forced cheeriness.  
He knew she was just acting as a friend would and for that he was greatful.

"Doctor, what is it really? What's botherin' you?

'Cause you know I've noticed, over these last few days, weeks, however long it's been. You

**change**

when you're here, in the TARDIS.   
'Cause out there, you're all go, running about, saving people.   
But then times like this, you're so _quiet_ , and it's bloody annoying if I'm honest.",  
Donna chuckled tenderly, and her eyes beamed with a longing for understanding of the man with his head buried deep in shoulders and elbows bruising with the burden of his body digging into the console.

His cheeks were going pink, red, darker, deeper in shade with every passing moment. The colour running under his eyes, pushing tears out. He didn't want to cry, not now, if he could just stop it, just for a bit longer, god, he just wanted a bit longer.

No, he couldn't hide this any longer, not from his friend, not from Donna.

He scraped his knuckles across his eyes two, three times, drying them to the best of his ability.

He stared into Donna Noble's eyes, blue with a hazel ring around the pupils, they were beautifully complementary to her gentle orange hair which seemed to just float there on her head, _perfect._

"I've lied to you, Donna. We're not alone in the TARDIS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to orisa once again for reading it before i post


	5. Confrontation of The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst hit this fanfic hard, I'm sorry, guys.

The Master soaked up his surroundings, fingers brushing off the stained, wooden desk; licking them soon after.   
Could be worse, this place. 

An assortment of literature lay scattered across the room. Ones he'd been reading, ones he'd not. He had only gotten through a small pile, much less than he had in the past.  
He had taken to writing in novels as he was reading, correcting and questioning, swearing and demanding answers, among other things. It had really drawn out the literary experience to a pace he was far more comfortable with.

The Doctor was in on occasion too, to supply him with tales and practical items.

It was nice of him if irritating. The Master may be evil but he wasn't blind, especially not to the Doctor's kindness. Now that, that was rather potent.

He had garnered a new pet as of recent, Donna, she was called. Though she had more in common with a farm animal than a household pet, it would seem. He scoffed at the mere thought of her becoming a regular, he had asked to make her aquaintence several times now and yet it had become undeniably useless. She had better make her way to the slaughterhouse soon or she'll be in for a surprise when the Doctor inevitably spills the tea.

The Master sighed and straightened his back, smacking his lips in succession.  
He grinned.

"So Doctor, what would need of me today? A massage, perhaps?"

"She knows."

The Doctor said, stepping out of the shadowy corner he'd been waiting in.

The Master broke his perfect posture and leaned back on his wooden throne. Speading his legs, draping his arms over the cushioned armrests. His cheeks rose higher.

"Oh, how spectacular."

_~----~ 10 minutes earlier ~----~_

"Donna, listen, I know I lied and I- I know that's not great." The Doctor said, rushing through an awkwardly rehearsed speech. 

Donna lips tightened and eyes widened. 

"Yeah."   
The word dragged on, like his throat was still grasping a hold of it. The word hadn't brought about the best response in her eyes and it teared his soul to shreds.

"But I promise, I didn't hide him away to betray you. Actually, actually, it was to protect you."

His hands were in front of him, as if he knew a bomb were to go off, with his palms as his only protection.  
His voice had run dry yet he had only spoke for a minute at most. The moisture was gone and he was aching in more ways than one.

His eyebrows rose.

_'Come on, Donna, please just believe me.'_

 

Donna's fingers tentatively traced ways around her palm. They curled into eachother until her hands were interlocked in an almost prayer-like position.

Her head flicked up and the Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin.

"You're telling me you hid a bloody lunatic in the TARDIS, and never once did you think 'oh, maybe Donna might like to know that before she flies off with me for god knows how long'. God, you're a flipping idiot!"

The Doctor blinked and pressed his palm into his eyes, his face turned towards the heavens.

He soon stripped away the arm and layed his eyes on Donna.

"You're right. You are, you really are. That's why I'm gonna take you to him.   
I'm going to take you to my oldest friend, my best enemy. His name is the Master, stupid name, I know, chose it himself.   
But, but this whole situation, it's not going to be pretty and you should really brace yourself and it's all going to happen right now.

You sure you're ready for that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment ur fav part of this entire fanfic! <3  
>  I wanna know what bits u guys liked specifically, just so i can ruin u better :3
> 
> Of course all comments are welcome along with constructive criticism!


	6. I Hate Endings...

**I'm sorry but I'm just going to end this story now. I'm going to set it as complete. I may come back to it one day, completely rewrite it. But for now, it's over.**

**It was fun but I no longer have a want to write this and I feel my writing has changed so much since I first wrote this that it can not be continued in the way I planned.**

**I hate ending fics without a satisfactory conclusion but I will strive to do better in the future.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave as much nice comments/criticism as you want!! :3


End file.
